


Peaches

by TheBeepCat



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeepCat/pseuds/TheBeepCat
Summary: Rick finds a little cat and Craig has some opinions





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I haven't written in forever. I really love the factventure ship ever since I watched the musical and since the tag is so bare I thought I'd whip something up! So here's some little domestic home life and I hope you enjoy it!

Craig quickly got out and locked his car as he ran for the door to his home. It was blistering cold out and he didn’t want to stand out in it longer than he had too. Just as he was about to put his key in he heard a loud bang and a series of panicked curses coming from the man inside. Worried the other man was hurt, Craig quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. He stood in shock at the scene before him. Curtains and blankets were askew, chairs and books were thrown on the ground, and right in the middle of the chaos was a certain taller man and a smaller tan and white kitten in his arms. 

“Um, Rick? What’s all this?” Craig asked the pair with an angered tone. The pair looked up as soon as he talked. The kitten struggled out of Ricks' arms to see the new person while Rick fumbled to grab the cat and stand up at the same time. “Oh hi, honey! Didn’t ‘ear ya come in! How was work?” Rick asked trying to avoid the subject of the cat. He walked towards Craig with a nervous smile and open arms to give a hug, Craig deflected the hug by crossing his arms and giving him a stern look. Rick sighed and put his arms down in defeat. He crouched down to pick up the small cat at Craig’s feet and held it like a baby. 

Standing up he said “Well this little guy ‘s, Peaches! Found ‘im out on the porch when I got home. I took him in, gave the little guy some food and water, and decided on the name Peaches.” Craig had his glasses off and was pinching the bridge of his nose by the end of Ricks story. “You already went to naming him before even talking to me about this?” he asked with an annoying tone as he put his glasses back on. “Is ‘wear I was gonna tell yer’ when ya got home but as ya can see the little guy had other ideas.” He glared at the cat who just meowed and looked curiously at Rick. For a moment Rick forgot about his upset boyfriend and just focused on petting the purring cat in his arms.

He was taken out of his trance as Craig moved past to go hang up his coat and clean the mess. Rick lightly dropped the kitten on the couch and helped Craig clean. Neither said anything till Craig spoke up once everything was cleaned up and they were settled on the couch with Peaches sniffing Craig curiously. “Are you sure he doesn’t belong to anyone?” Craig looked at Rick as absent-mindedly petted Peaches. “There weren’t any tags as far as I could see, and no little kids asking about missing pets. So ‘m pretty sure he doesn’t belong to anyone.” Rick said as he also petted Peaches. 

It was silent as Craig thought. He knew Rick was an animal lover but at the same Craig wasn’t absolutely fond of any animal that caused chaos, but if that was totally true Craig wouldn’t be Rick. Craig looked at Rick to see him fixated on the cat with a soft expression. He found himself thinking about how cute Rick looked while he was happy. While he really didn’t want the small animal but he wanted Rick to be happy. He sighed as he said, “Well, I guess we can keep him, but only if you keep him from destroying the house.” Rick looked at Craig with the biggest smile “Wait really!? Oh, darlin’ don’t you worry! This ‘s gonna be the best damn cat the world ‘as ever seen!” Rick gave him a big hug and a long, over-exaggerated kiss on the cheek, Peaches meowed and purred.

A MONTH LATER

It’s taken some time for the pair to get used to the new addition to their household. Rick is absolutely in love with the small animal, sometimes Craig thinks his counterpart loves the animal more than him. Craig won’t admit it but he also absolutely loves the feline. Whenever and wherever he curls up to read a book, Peaches comes trotting over to curl up in Craig’s lap. Craig still gets annoyed with the cat though. Craig has caught peaches several times sharpening his claws on the furniture. They’ve also learned Peaches is very curious, almost dangerously curious. Whenever the pair is trying to cook, Peaches jumps up and gets in the way. 

But at the same time, Craig has caught Peaches (and Rick) being adorable. Many times He’s come home to see Rick asleep on the couch with the small cat also asleep on his stomach. He’s woken up in the morning to Peaches asleep in between Rick and him. Seeing Ricks happy face every time he sees the little furball makes him more and more grateful for Peaches.


End file.
